


Heaven Can Wait

by LovelyMagickPegacorn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMagickPegacorn/pseuds/LovelyMagickPegacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is unpopular. She has a crush on one of the most popular girls in school and is bullied by one of the other most popular girls in school. But one singular moment changes everything and Lucy's life as she knows it will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody so here I am with a new piece of writing. So this was for a prompt, but I will not be telling you what the prompt was. For one, I've had a bit of a discussion with the person who gave me the prompt and second I don't want to give too much away.
> 
> Note: Title is temporary, until the person who gave me this prompts picks one that they like better.

No bullying, they had said. Yeah right. Sure, at Carmel the social hierarchy was different. Jocks and cheerleaders were popular but they weren't on the top of the pyramid. No, that spot was held by Carmel's glee club Vocal Adrenaline. And it was that little fact that convinced Lucy that Carmel would be a great place to go to school. Sure, she didn't exactly sing or anything but Lucy wasn't looking to be popular. She just wanted to learn in a place where she wasn't either picked on mercilessly or completely invisible.

Unfortunately, in Carmel, Lucy was both. Maybe not entirely, she still had her cousin but she still had a bully and a crush who didn't even know that she existed. In short, Carmel sucked. Also, their faculty was comprised of a bunch of liars. Those were the thoughts that went through Lucy's mind as she washed corn syrup out of her hair. She heard the door swing open but dared not to look. If it was her tormentor she'd know soon enough.

Apparently it wasn't and so Lucy redoubled her efforts. Stupid slushies. That used to only be a McKinley thing, but of course it was only Lucy's luck that that form of bullying would spread, and to her new school too. On the bright side, admittedly not much of a bright side, Lucy was accustomed to having to wash stuff out of her hair so it didn't take her too long to get to her next class. Once there she took her normal seat next to her cousin.

He looked over at her questioningly, most likely wondering where she had been. He didn't actually have to ask though since there were only a few reasons why Lucy wouldn't be early for class. "We really need to go shopping sometime," he suddenly said. It didn't take Lucy to figure out that he was just giving a reason for why he had previously been giving her a once over. She appreciated what he was doing and decided to play along.

"No we don't; my clothes are fine, Kurt." They had had this conversation before, but Lucy would never allow her cousin to give her a makeover. Honestly, the idea of a makeover sometimes scared her. Besides, she was happy the way she was. Maybe Lucy wasn't the most popular girl around and sure she would have loved to have some friends, but winning them over with looks wasn't something that she was willing to do. She wasn't shallow like that, not like some people.

"Are you sure? It'll be mine treat," he persisted. Lucy let out an exhausted sigh although she was actually a bit tempted to take up his offer. Kurt did have an eye for fashion. Class started before she could give him an answer. At least she'd have some time to think about it. Not to mention the fact that Lucy was one of those kids who actually liked doing school work. She'd love school entirely if it wasn't for the jerks that came along with it. Private school, maybe. But it wasn't as though her parents could actually afford to pay for something like that.

And it had been difficult enough just to get her enrolled at Carmel; they had quite an involved process when it came to new students. So far though, aside from the unorthodox social hierarchy, Lucy hadn't seen any reason why Carmel was different from any other high school. Except maybe for the fact that they won in everything they ever tried. They even stole Coach Sylvester from McKinley, along with ability to call their cheerleading squad Cheerios. Don't even ask how they were able to manage that one.

In short, it wasn't the easiest thing to get enrolled in Carmel and Lucy was thankful to her parents. She was going to make the best out of a semi-bad situation. And at least it was better than her old school. Lucy did have a chance, albeit a small one, to be something more than invisible. And at just that moment she had her book knocked off the table. No apology was given so it could only be assumed that the person who had knocked her book down had done so on purpose. Lucy didn't like to jump to conclusions though and simply picked her book back up.

She went back to work as though nothing had happened but she knew that Kurt was less likely to let things go. But before he could do or say anything Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder as a way to tell him that everything was okay. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him giving her a look. She had to sigh. Lucy turned to him and told him, "It's fine, really." He looked skeptical, affronted really, but it took but a moment for him to do as she wished and let things go.

And for a while things looked okay, but Lucy's peace and quiet was not to last. As classed ended and she and Kurt were about to leave once again someone bumped into her stuff, knocking it to the floor. Lucy quickly fell to the floor to retrieve her belongings but someone kicked her favorite notebook, the 'special' one off to the side. Lucy could hear Kurt jumping to his feet. "Leave my cousin alone!" he yelled.

"Make me," another voice taunted. Lucy flinched out of reflex. Santana Lopez, perhaps the meanest girl in school and the second in command to, you guessed it, Lucy's arch enemy Quinn Fabray. Those two were practically inseparable so Quinn was bound to be nearby. Lucy quickly scrambled for her stuff. Above her, Santana laughed and Kurt stepped up to her. Kurt would never hurt a fly, but he'd make an exception for his cousin.

And while Lucy was grateful that he would do such a thing, she would have preferred to avoid confrontation all together. Some would say that she was being cowardly, but Lucy would say that she was being smart… and maybe a little cowardly too. But it was self-preservation and maybe if she hurried she'd be able to get Kurt back down so they could just leave. The moment she got to her feet though it was clear that she wasn't going to be that lucky.

Quinn had decided to show her face. She smirked down at Lucy and that seemed to enrage Kurt. His eyes narrowed and he stared the two of them down. Quinn was completely unaffected. If anything, she looked amused but then again she always found amusement in making Lucy's life miserable. Lucy stepped back, ducking her head and partially hiding behind her cousin. Quinn and Santana shared a short laugh, and thankfully that was all they did before moving on.

Kurt's body visibly relaxed. He looked over at Lucy to check if she was okay. By looking in his eyes, Lucy could tell that he was slightly disappointed in her but he would never say that aloud. Lucy wished that she could be a brave as him, but she wasn't. They left class and went their separate ways. Normally Lucy hated being away from her cousin, mostly because he was her only real friend, but in this particular instance she was a bit glad that she could have some time away to forget that she had acted like a complete coward.

Besides Brittany was in her next class, and even though Brittany was really Kurt's friend and not Lucy's, she was always nice to her. She spotted Brittany right away as she entered the room. Lucy cautiously walked over to her and once she caught Brittany's eye asked, "May I sit here?" while gesturing towards the empty seat beside her.

"Of course," Brittany answered cheerfully as she would any other day. She gently took a hold of Lucy's wrist and lightly tugged her into the chair. "I've told you before; you don't have to ask." And yet each time Lucy continued to ask for permission first. She didn't feel right not doing so. "So how's your day been so far?" she asked with genuine interest.

"Umm… it's been fine." Brittany wasn't too convinced, likely due to the short pause that Lucy had taken. "You know, it's still early and the day's been pretty… uneventful." Reactively, she gave a small shrug which further implied that she was lying. "Maybe my day will get better though," she added as an attempt to keep Brittany from prying.

Apparently it worked because the next thing Lucy knew Brittany was browsing through phone and showing her a picture of her cat. "Maybe this'll help. Me and Lord Tubbington took this yesterday." In the picture Brittany's cat was wearing a little sweater, like a really small one. It didn't appear to fit properly and was likely a size or two too small. "He didn't really want to wear it," Brittany told her. "But it's getting cold out and I wanted to make sure he didn't get sick."

"Oh… that's… nice."

"Lord Tubbington didn't think so."

"He'll thank you later."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

Lucy appreciated Brittany's company. Her bright and bubbly personality always had a way of lifting her spirits, and people (namely Santana) tended not to be mean towards Lucy whenever she was with Brittany. She'd never take advantage of Brittany of course, but it was still it was nice to know that she'd be safe, if only for a while.

The two of them talked more for the rest of class. Lucy casually brought up Vocal Adrenaline so she could subtly bring up a specific topic. Instantly, Brittany encouraged her to join but Lucy refused. She wasn't much of a singer and she had two left feet. That and Lucy wasn't going to risk embarrassing herself in front of a certain someone. Brittany tried for a bit longer but she eventually gave up and informed Lucy about the happenings within Vocal Adrenaline.

Lucy listened intently, only cringing slightly when Brittany spoke of their super couple. Maybe it was a mistake to try and hear about her. Jesse and Rachel. Perhaps they did fit together, their personalities were similar enough but there was always that whole 'opposites attract' thing. Suffice it to say that Lucy was kind of banking on that saying. It might have been a longshot but stranger things have happened, right?

After class ended Lucy and Brittany walked together for a short while. Their classes were in the same direction and they'd meet up with Kurt and Rachel respectively along the way. It didn't take long until they saw the both of them walking together and chatting as all best friends do. Lucy made sure to take a deep breath as they approached. She could feel a fluttering in her stomach and her legs going weak. Her heart practically jumped out her chest when her eyes briefly met Rachel's.

She saw her smile and wave and almost waved back until she remembered who she was with. "Hey Rachel," Brittany greeted, and then in a hushed tone whispered, "Wave and say hi." Lucy did as instructed, feeling a bit silly as she did so. Still though, Rachel kept smiling and waved at her too.

"Hey Luce." Her cheeks turned crimson but Rachel couldn't notice as she was already walking away with Brittany. It was just a moment, a single fleeting second, but Lucy already knew that that would be the highlight of her day. And well… that a bit sad, and some would even say pathetic, but since she felt like she was walking on clouds Lucy didn't care. It was kind of funny how a simple greeting and small smile could improve her mood so greatly.

Lucy watched Rachel go and after a moment Kurt waved her hand in front of her face. "Earth to Lucy, Earth to Lucy. You're staring again," he casually informed her. Lucy didn't deny it. It wasn't as though he didn't know about her not-so-little crush. Kurt even encouraged her to ask Rachel out from time to time. He was essentially telling her to embarrass herself in front of everyone but his heart was in the right place. "Ready to go to class?"

"Um… yeah. Just a… just a minute." Yeah, Rachel had that kind of effect on her.

Once she managed to take her eyes off of Rachel, she and Kurt went on their way. Kurt remained silent on their walk, only giving her 'the look' every so often. Lucy had to roll her eyes. "How many times to I have to tell you; I am not going to do that. It'd be social suicide."

Kurt scoffed. "You'll never know unless you try."

"Well, I suppose I'll never know then." And part of her was kind of afraid to find out.

They rest of Lucy's day was pale in comparison. Quinn and Santana bullied her as they normally did, particularly whenever Kurt or Brittany weren't around to help her. And that sucked, but Lucy's mood didn't falter. And she did get slushied again, leaving some stains on her clothes. She'd probably have to take Kurt up on his offer to go shopping; she'd just have to be very strict over how much money she'd spend on her and also make sure that he wouldn't buy anything that wasn't her.

And, like any other day, Lucy did see Rachel again. And that wasn't because she knew Rachel's schedule and all that. Lucy just so happened to pass by her in the hall in between classes, you know. So maybe she was stalking her a bit, but they did have some of the same classes and like… yeah, that's not really a good excuse.

Halfway through the day it started to rain, and by the time school ended it was pouring outside. As Lucy exited the building she frowned and looked down at herself. She didn't bring a rain coat or anything so she'd get completely soaked, and it didn't look like that rain would let up any time soon. She quickly broke into a run into the parking lot. Lucy had parked at the far end but she knew exactly where so it didn't take long for her to find her car. She still got soaked though.

Lucy shivered as she started up her car and drove off. She turned on the heater as well as the radio. As warm air fill her car, Lucy searched for something nice to listen too, but all she found were catchy pop tunes that she had already grown sick of and she shut her radio off. That sucked. Lucy had quite the drive ahead of her. With a heavy sigh, she pushed her foot down on the accelerator.

And then.

Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain coursed through her body, but only for a moment. The next thing Lucy knew, she was lying on something soft, a bed most likely. Apparently she was still alive; a miracle, if Lucy had ever seen one. She tried to sit up and in turn heard someone else move. "Q?" She heard someone say. Lucy knew who the voice belonged to. It was… but it couldn't be. She slowly opened her eyes to confirm that it wasn't her, but when Lucy opened her eyes she found that it was in fact Santana.

"Ah!" Lucy yelled as she backed up as far as she could.

Santana quickly got to her feet and rushed towards her. "Hey, hey, hey. It's just me, Q. It's just me. Everything's fine now. Everything's okay." Lucy's eyes scanned the area for a while before finally locking onto Santana's face. There she found she found genuine concern and worry, emotions that she had never seen on her face before. And to think that said emotions were due to her. But then Lucy fully processed what it was that Santana had said.

"Q?" she whispered to herself. "What?"

Santana placed a hand over her and Lucy nearly jumped back again. "I was really worried. After what to- You know what; we shouldn't even talk about what happened to her. I'm just so glad that you finally woke up." Lucy didn't respond. She didn't know how to. She wanted to say thanks just because she was being nice to her, but she had so many questions because nothing was adding up. "But don't go thinking that I wouldn't have taken your spot as Captain if you ended up being out for one more day." She let a short laugh, but Lucy didn't understand what was so funny. She was a bit too busy being utterly confused. "I'm going to go get a doctor, all right? Just stay there and I'll be back in a bit." She headed to the door slowly, keeping a careful eye on Lucy.

Once she was gone, Lucy finally took in her surroundings. She was in a hospital, and given the few, brief memories that she had before blacking out, it made complete sense that she'd be in a hospital. Well, except maybe for the fact that she couldn't believe that she was actually alive. Lucy should have been crushed, broken in half, or at the very least have some severe injuries. But she felt… fine. Or at least as fine as once could feel after having a truck run into their car.

She looked down at herself to check any scars but the moment her eyes landed on her hands Lucy knew that something that something was wrong. Her skin was flawless, and not simply in the sense that there were no scars or signs of injury, but her skin was just… flawless. She brought her hands together and examined them closely. They weren't her hands. They couldn't be her hands. Hers had never been this smooth. Her nails had never been so freshly manicured. She felt her heart start to race as confusion racked her mind.

What had happened to her?

She had no idea but she knew had to figure out, hopefully soon. Despite Santana's earlier words, Lucy swung her legs over the side of the bed. But before she got up she noticed how those were different as well. For once in her life, Lucy had legs worth showing off, and yet those legs couldn't have been hers either. She wondered if maybe she should feel grateful for her new, seemingly perfect body, but instead all Lucy felt was fear. She looked for the nearest reflective surface and found this metallic tray nearby. Something told her that she wouldn't like what she would see but still Lucy reached out for it. She closed her eyes as she brought it up to her face and then counted to three.

One.

Two.

"Ahh!" Lucy dropped the tray and it fell to the floor, just missing her feet. She started to hyperventilate, and her hands began to shake. This couldn't be happening, this just couldn't be happening. She looked back down at her hands to if maybe… could they be… were they really… yes, they were. She threaded them through her hair; blonde. Not just blonde though, Quinn Fabray blonde. Lucy blinked multiple times, hoping that perhaps one time she'd open her eyes and everything would be back to normal. Such a thing never happened.

And just when Lucy thought that things couldn't get any weirder, she heard someone behind her let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, I am so glad that you're okay." Lucy turned around to find a blonde boy, about her age, watching her. She screamed in fright and almost fell flat on her back, but somehow managed to keep her balance, a feat which Lucy would normally be very proud of. She ended up backing her way into a corner instead of running for the door.

"Where did you come from? What are you doing here? Please don't hurt me."

The blonde boy approached, his hands held out in front of him. "Don't worry, calm down. I'm not here to hurt you," he told her, but that's exactly what someone would say if they were trying to hurt you. And so she screamed, but a quick hand gesture from the blonde boy turned her completely mute. Lucy grasped at her throat and opened her mouth to try and say something, but not a single sound escaped her lips. "I'm sorry," the boy apologized. "I didn't want to have to do this, but I can't have you going around screaming like a crazy person. That'll look bad on you, which in turn will look bad on me." He paused briefly to go over his words and quickly backtracked. "Not that I only care about myself, but…" He stopped once more upon noticing that Lucy was still trying, and failing, to speak. "I'll reverse that, but first you have to promise not to scream."

Lucy cowered in the corner she was stuck in. She looked into his eyes, sweet and kind as they appeared, and nodded slowly. As afraid as she was, Lucy felt like she could trust him. He made another swift gesture and Lucy once more attempted to speak, "Who? Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

He nervously ran his fingers through his hair, tossing those golden locks back as he did so. "Okay, so this is going to sound a little crazy but I'm going to need you listen to me and not freak. You think you can do that?" Lucy found herself nodding even though she was pretty close to just losing it. "Well first, I'm Sam." He extended his hand out in a friendly greeting and Lucy reached out for it hesitantly. "And um… you see Quinn, I'm your…"

"Quinn? But I'm not-"

"Well, I'm… you remember when you were younger and you believed in magic? I'm kind of like that… kind of." And while that did make some sense… kind of, what with his silencing act earlier, but all Lucy could find the strength to do was to look at him like he were crazy. Sam brought a hand to his chin and stroked in lightly and after a moment his eyes lit up. "You still believe in God, right?" he asked excitedly.

"I- I-" Never really did. "I guess… but-"

"You should believe, because… God is real." Sam enunciated his point with a gesture of his hands, which looked more like jazz hands as opposed to anything else. Lucy's lack of a response at his big reveal seemed to hit him a bit hard. His shoulders slumped and his head dropped slightly. "At least you didn't freak out, I guess. Anyway-"

"God exists?"

"Yes, and-"

"He exists?"

Sam lolled his from side to side a bit. "Not exactly a he, but yeah."

"So God's a she?"

"No, it's… it's complicated okay? Can you just let me explain Quinn?"

"Okay, but I've been trying to tell you-"

"I'm your-"

"I'm not Quinn!" Lucy yelled right as Sam's face.

Sam froze right in his stop. His movements were slow until her reach out and grabbed Lucy's face by her cheeks. He turned her head to the left and then to the right, scanning each side carefully. He then twisted her face so that he was looking straight at her. Sam tilted her head down and brought one hand up to the top of her head. Lucy glanced up to see him close his eyes as though in deep mediation. When they opened they grew quite wide. A soft, "Fuck," escaped Sam's lips. His gaze alternated between looking at Lucy or down at the floor. And then, in the blink of an eye, he disappeared.

"Hey! Where did you-" Lucy sighed and decided not to think about it. She went back to the bed. Her head was starting to hurt and she needed her rest. Santana came back a few moments later, doctor in tow. Lucy wordlessly did as she was instructed as he examined her to see if she was okay. Her mind was too preoccupied to really listen to what was said but she did catch something about a fall and how practicing in the rain wasn't the best idea.

_"Like I don't know that."_

Lucy's head quickly snapped from side to side. She must have been hearing things, or going crazy. The latter sounded more likely at the present moment. "Are you all right?" Lucy looked up at the doctor and then over to Santana. Looks of concern were plastered upon both their faces. So not only was she going crazy, but she was also explicitly showing people that she was. Great, just great.

"Um, yeah. I'm- I'm fine. Just need some rest, I guess."

"Of course. And we do want to keep you overnight just to be safe."

"Right…"

With a friendly smile the doctor excused himself. Santana retook the seat she had been sitting in when Lucy had woken up. "I've called you're parents, they'll be here as soon as they can. In the meantime, do you need anything? I could head down to the cafeteria and grab whatever poor excuse for food they serve here." Lucy could do nothing but stare blankly at her. This defiantly wasn't the Santana that she knew and Lucy wasn't sure if she should be happy about the change or be utterly terrified by it. In the end she decided to make the best of it. She thought for a moment.

_"I'd kill for some bacon."_

"Bacon?" she questioned to herself.

Santana laughed a loud and genuinely hearty laugh. One that was unlike the laughter that was often through Lucy's was. "Should have guessed that's what you'd say. No promises, but I'll see what I can do." She shook her head as she got up and once more left the room. Lucy closed her eyes and laid herself flat on the bed. Of course, with all the thoughts running through her mind she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. Also, she was pretty hungry and while bacon wouldn't have been her first choice, it did sound pretty good.

Lucy had so many questions but she knew no one would have any answers for her, except maybe for that Sam guy. But he had disappeared to… God knows where. And since God, apparently, did in fact exist then he or she or whatever would in fact know where he was. Lucy groaned. All this thinking was just making her head hurt even more. She just wanted to go home and… Home. Could she even go home like this? Would her parents believe her? Maybe, but then again maybe not.

Santana could have shown up sooner, and for once in her life, Lucy hoped that she would if only to disrupt her thoughts. Nonetheless she was grateful when Santana showed up with a tray full of food. "Thanks," she said before quickly digging in, with only the briefest moment of hesitance. Yeah, the Cheerios had this strict diet but it wasn't Lucy's and beside Santana (a Cheerio) did bring her said food so really there was nothing wrong in eating all of it.

For a moment there was this odd silence, save for the sound of Lucy's chewing. While never quite good at breaking awkward silences, Lucy tried her hand at it. "So… how- how long have I been here?"

"A couple days, everyone was real scared."

Lucy nodded before pushing the conversation in a different direction. "I miss anything?"

"Not much," Santana shrugged. "There was that car accident that happened the same day you had your fall but… at you're okay and that's what matters, right?"

"Car accident? Who? What happened?"

"Yeah, what's her name? She uh… she died."


	3. Chapter 3

Santana’s words rung in Lucy’s ears for what seemed like forever. Her entire body felt numb and no matter how hard she tried it was impossible for her to quiet her thoughts. Life seemed to just go on with Lucy being not but a silent passenger. She briefly remembered seeing Quinn’s parents come in, hug her, tell her how worried they were and then take her home. Home, but not her home, it was Quinn’s. The place was smaller than Lucy had expected, but then again she kind of imagined Quinn living in a castle since she always acted like Queen of the school.

Still the place was still amazing and, in any other circumstance, Lucy would have been thrilled to have the chance to explore inside it. But learning that you’re dead would ruin anyone’s mood. Quinn’s parents, whose names eluded Lucy, seemed to be aware of her somber mood and asked if everything was okay. Lucy lied, as though she could do much else, and simply told them that she was tired and wanted some rest. They believed her easily enough and only asked she needed anything before letting her go upstairs.

Somehow, Lucy found Quinn’s room on her first try. There were trophies on one wall and books on another. Athletic, intelligent, and beautiful; a deadly combination. Lucy had often wondered what this room looked like but she was far too exhausted to take a look around. She collapsed face first onto Quinn’s bed. She wanted to sleep, just close her eyes for a few hours and maybe when she opened them next she’d find that this was all some bizarre dream. Lucy desperately tried to empty her thoughts but then she felt this sudden phantom pain on her side.

Her body shot upright and quickly checked to ensure that her ribs hadn't been crushed or smashed into tiny pieces. They hadn't. As she went back to lie down Lucy saw Quinn’s laptop out of the corner of her eye. Her curiosity beckoned her to use and she went over to the desk and opened it up. Lucy turned it on and cursed silently to herself when she found that it was password protected.

_“You’ll never figure it out.”_

That voice again. Lucy knew that she wouldn't find the source of it but out of instinct she still looked around and upon confirming that she was still alone Lucy let out an exasperated sigh. “What is going on? Am I going crazy?”

_“Wouldn't be too surprising if you were.”_

“Why don’t you just leave me alone?” Lucy spoke aloud to no one. “Oh God, now I’m talking to myself. Actually its worse, I’m talking to this imaginary voice in my head. I must be going crazy. That’s the only-”

“She’s not imaginary.” Another voice. Lucy got up and spun around quickly. Behind her was Sam. Lucy screamed in fright and this time she did fall over. “Oh fuck, I’m sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.” He made a swift hand gesture and like before all noise ceased to escape Lucy’s mouth. She grasped at her throat and repeated tried to speak but nothing. She looked fearfully up at Sam who was trying his best to calm her down. “Look, I’m really sorry. I’m kind of new to this whole and I’m still figuring things out. I’ll try to be better in the-”

“Quinn?” Quinn’s father called from outside the door. “Are you okay in there? Your mother and I heard you scream.”

“Crap.” Sam looked worriedly over at Lucy and crouched down beside her. “Okay, I’m going to let you speak and you’re going to have to convince Russell to leave, okay? Nod if you understand.” She didn't, mostly because she was still piecing everything together. “That’s not nodding. Let me emphasize; you NEED to get Russell to leave, okay?” Hesitantly, Lucy nodded and Sam made yet another quick gesture with his hand.

“Quinn, are you all right?” Russell called once more.

“Fine,” Lucy squeaked out as she got to her feet. “I’m fine. I just uh- I uh, saw a spider and it scared me.” Sam nodded approvingly at her thinking. “I killed it though, so I’m fine now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, d-” The word got stuck in her throat, but Lucy managed to not completely lose it. “Yes, I’m okay. Thanks for checking up on me.”

“If you’re sure. Your mother and I will be downstairs if you need anything.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Sam ran up to the door, likely to put his ear against it so he could check if Russell was in fact leaving but instead, much to Lucy’s shock, Sam walked right through the door. Lucy would have screamed, but apparently Sam had predicted as much and had her muted once again. He returned hastily and after telling Lucy to not draw attention to herself he removed the magical hold he had over her voice. “I’m really sorry. I hate doing that, really but I have to sometimes. Anyway, I’m sure you have a lot of questions so go ahead and ask.”

“What are you?”

“Yeah, I guess that would be the first question.” He took his lower lip in between his teeth and paced back and forth for a bit in what Lucy could see as him trying to find the best way for him to tell her without causing her to freak out again. After what she’s seen and what she’d experienced Lucy liked to think that she’d be ready for anything, but she knew that she wasn’t. “Okay, so this might be a lot to take in and it’s going to sound crazy, but I’m going to need you to belief me.” Lucy nodded. At the very least she’d try. “All right. I am… an angel.”

“An- an angel?”

“A guardian angel to be precise, but yes.”

“Okay… does that mean that you’re my guardian angel,” Lucy assumed.

“No… I’m actually Quinn’s… and I’m kind of yours now as well.”

“Quinn? But wait, where is…” And suddenly it struck her. The voice, Lucy knew that there was something about it. She couldn't find the words to ask the question, didn't even know what question she was try to ask but Sam understood. He nodded slowly and proceeded to explain to save Lucy the trouble of inquiring further.

“Like I was trying to say earlier, ‘she’s not imaginary’ she’s Quinn.” Sam let the words hang, gave Lucy a moment to let it all sink in. And it made sense, in a completely sci-fi kind of way, and it really should have been obvious but somehow she hadn't figured it out. “It’s not something that happens often. In fact, I've never actually heard of anything like this happening before,” Sam admitted. “But the two of you are sharing Quinn’s body, and thus I am now in charge of both of you.” Lucy suddenly felt all her strength leave her. Fortunately she was by her or, more accurately, Quinn’s bed so she was easily able to sit down.

“But… but if we’re sharing the same body then- what happened to-”

“You already know,” Sam cut her off before she could finish her question. Lucy felt a sharp pain in her chest. She was dead. Not entirely dead obviously, but she was still dead. “I’m sorry, and if there’s something that I could do to change things then I would, but all I can do is look out for you and make sure that nothing like that ever happens again.” After he finished Lucy heard someone scoff.

_“You let me die, but you’re going to protect her? Didn't you just say that you’re ‘my’ guardian angel?”_

“It was an honest mistake!” Sam yelled in Lucy’s direction. “I’m new at this! Give me a break!” Lucy wasn't sure how to react, and she definitely had now idea of what to do if Quinn’s parents heard Sam and decided to check up on her again. She tried to think up some lie to tell in case they did, not a simple task for Lucy as she was an awful liar. Hearing Quinn’s voice in her head once more didn't help either.

_“How is that an excuse?! You should have learnt to be a better guardian angel! Also, why have you waited until now to actually talk to me?!”_

“I haven’t!” Sam argued. “I've been talking to both of you, or at least I've been trying to. It’s not my fault that your spirit’s a bit weak right now. You should just be-”

_"Not your fault?! This is all you fault! We wouldn't be in this situation if you had just done your job and kept me safe!”_

“Can you two just stop?” Lucy whined as she grabbed her head. Sam and Quinn’s constant yelling was giving her a severe headache. It almost felt like her skull was ready to rip in half. She desperately needed a moment’s peace and, thankfully, it appeared that she would get just that. But then she heard Quinn’s voice start up again, but then she was suddenly cut off just as quickly. Lucy looked up and Sam had a half smirk on his face.

“Sorry,” he apologized to her. “Like I said, I’m new to this so I’m still learning the ropes.” Lucy nodded in understanding as well as in thanks. “I’m sorry to you too,” he said, now referring to Quinn. “But I think we shouldn’t talk until we can both be civil about this whole situation. I’m talking with my boss to see if there’s anything we can do to solve all this, but if things don’t work out then we’ll be stuck with each other for a while. We’ll have to get used to it.” After he finished speaking, Sam simply looked deep into Lucy’s eyes. His gaze seemed to pierce right into her soul, or more likely Quinn’s. “Okay, so I’m going to head back up,” he told them, pointing both his thumbs up towards the ceiling. “And I’ll make sure to keep a close eye on you two while we figure everything out. In the meantime you two should… talk.” And in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

_“Who the fuck does he think he is doing that to me?”_

“You’re not the only one, you know?” Lucy spoke softly.

_"Don’t you even start,” Quinn warned. “He did that to me because of you.”_

Lucy couldn't argue with her on that. But if she was going to be living with Quinn in her head she wanted, no, she needed them to at least be cordial with one another. “I didn't mean for him to do that,” she explained. “And he is right; we're going to have to learn to live with each other.”

_"Not for long if I have anything to say about it,” Quinn scoffed. She then sighed. “But I guess he was right about one thing; I’m… tired. I’m going to rest. Don’t you dare do anything to my body, you hear me?”_

“I’d never,” Lucy assured.

_"_ _Good.”_

Then her voice disappeared. Lucy was alone. She was alone, save for her thoughts and she had many, enough to drive someone insane. And truthfully, insanity was still something that she considered to be a possibility, but would crazy people even be aware of the fact that they were crazy? Maybe thinking such thoughts would lead to a person to drive themselves crazy. Lucy needed something, anything, to clear her head.

She got feet, albeit with a bit of trouble. She felt oddly drained but had enough strength to keep herself upright. Lucy looked around Quinn’s room, silently admiring the beauty it held. She stumbled upon Quinn’s iPod and decided to see if maybe it would help. Lucy had always loved music and it was one of the few things she could always count on. She placed the ear buds securely into her ears and started the music.

Lucy felt that Quinn seemed to have had the right idea so she let the music slowly lull her to sleep. And perhaps, when she woke up, maybe she’d wake in her own bed. But every fiber in her body told her that this was her life now, and that nothing would change it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I'm an awful person and I'm sorry for the long wait. That said I'd really like some feedback as how you all are understanding things. Because due to how I want to write this I've been trying to leave a lot open to interpretation that has caused a fair bit of confusion. I really don't want to confuse anyone (although I also kind of do) so if any of you want some clarification on how this whole thing is working then feel free to ask some questions and if you want (please try identify if you really want to know) I can reply with a PM and try to help.
> 
> That said, let's continue on.

It wasn't uncommon for Lucy to feel anxious about coming to school. As much as she loved learning, school was often quite… difficult, to say the least. But for once in her life she didn't have to worry about being ridiculed or bullied.  _"I am not a bully!"_  Lucy jumped back somewhat. She was still unused to having Quinn in her head. She considered apologizing but at the same time Lucy didn't want to lie.  _"Lie about what? I'm not a bully."_

"Okay, sorry," Lucy whispered quietly.

_"Don't go around doing that! Are you trying to make everyone think I'm crazy?"_

"No, I'm just-"

_"What did I just say?"_

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it. Sorry, she thought, and that seemed to suffice in pacifying Quinn. The extent of their connection was still very unclear. It was clear that they had access to one another's thoughts, if only limited access. And so Lucy had no way knowing (aside from asking) if her apology had been received. It appeared as though it had though as Quinn's voice quieted and she argued no further.

Or perhaps she was sleeping again. She 'slept' a lot, although Lucy wasn't sure if 'sleep' was the proper word to use. The word choice felt odd but then again their entire symbiotic relationship was odd. Lucy strode to her, technically Quinn's locker, with graceful steps. It was different and had actually taken Lucy some time to get used to. It also didn't help that Lucy wasn't entirely sure where Quinn's locker was, nor could she fully remember the combination.

Quinn had told her earlier, but with all the things that Lucy had on her mind a locker combination was the least of her worries. She considered just heading to her own locker; although their schedules differed, they did take the same subjects albeit at different times of the day. Her books would have sufficed but… Quinn wouldn't be happy if she went through with her plan. So Lucy walked and she tried to think about where Quinn's locker was located. Memories, none of which were her own, briefly flashed in her mind. They weren't very detailed and they didn't give Lucy much to go on but she did manage to make her way to her destination.

Once she was there Lucy closed her eyes and took a hold of the lock. A few different numbers came to mind and she tried them out. Her first attempt resulted in failure but switching the numbers around was all that was needed to access Quinn's locker. For a moment Lucy only stared at it in wonder. Lucy would be lying if she said that she had never wondered what the inside of Quinn's locker would have looked like. The truth proved to be a tad disappointing. She had been expecting something extravagant but in reality it was just like any other locker.

There were pictures that were hung on the inside as well as a few decorative items and a mirror. Quinn's books were organized quite nicely and beside them were a few notebooks. Lucy reached out for one of them when she heard Quinn's voice once more.  _"What are you doing?"_  Lucy froze in her spot. She tried to answer but Quinn quickly cut her off.  _"I don't need that notebook right now,"_  she heard Quinn say, although in her mind in sounded more like a yell.  _"Get the one on the far right."_  Lucy moved her hand over accordingly.  _"Yes, that one."_  Lucy pulled it out as well the textbook that they needed. She turned towards the direction of class and came face to face with Santana.

Her heart leapt out of her chest and she jumped back out of surprise. "Santana, hi!" she waved a hand at her and then heard Quinn groan.

 _"Act normal."_  Lucy tried to block her out, although she wasn't even sure if she could.  _"Actually, don't act normal; act like me."_  If by chance she could then she definitely didn't know how. Quinn groaned once more as she saw the odd look that her best friend was giving her. She was only thankful for the fact that said look didn't last long.

"You okay Q?" she asked. "You sure you're all right to be back in school?"

"Of course, I'm fine," Lucy lied. She heard Quinn sigh.  _"Just stop, please."_

"Really? You look like you need a break." For once Lucy agreed with her. "And I just so happen to have an idea to help you relax, come on." Santana linked her arm with Lucy's and began leading her down the halls. Lucy had no idea where they were going and she grew worried as they got farther and farther away from Quinn's first class of the day. Quinn voice in her head wasn't helping either.  _"I'm going to lose my best friend because of you, aren't I?"_

As the two of them rounded a hall they passed by Kurt. Lucy's lips curled up into a smile. That is until she noticed how her cousin was carrying himself. He seemed distracted, his shoulders slumped and his steps were weary. He was practically dragging himself along. His clothes were mismatched, very unlike him, and perhaps most importantly, he was alone. Lucy's eyes followed him as he walked on by.

"Porcelain's been like that for a while now," she suddenly heard Santana say. "Can't really blame him." Her tone was flat but entirely without empathy. "But let's not focus on that loser, okay? I've got plans and we don't need him ruining them." Santana tugged on her arm to lead Lucy around a corner.

"He's not a loser," she couldn't help but say. Lucy regretted her words the moment she saw Santana stop. She'd never, ever, stood up to her before. There had always been the constant threat of Santana going all 'Lima Heights' on her. Lucy didn't actually know what that entailed but she could tell that it was nothing good. Her body shook and she closed her eyes, but what happened next was far different from what she had expected.

"Okay, I get it; I'm begin insensitive," Santana admitted. Lucy's eyes snapped open, wide with shock. "But jeez Q… let's just go, all right?"

"Okay…" Lucy replied hesitantly. Santana continued to lead her along until they exited the building and entered the parking lot. It should have come to her sooner, especially once they headed towards Santana's car, but it didn't. "Where are we going?" Quinn groaned.  _"You're supposed to be smart, aren't you?"_

"Out," Santana replied simply.

"Out? You mean we're skipping?"

" _Stop, please just stop,"_  Quinn pleaded but the words were already out and it was too late to take them back. Santana twisted her head back and gave Lucy a curious look.

"Yeah," Santana stated matter-of-factly. "Come on, it's not like this is the first time we've skipped." Lucy gasped in horror. She heard Quinn scoff.  _"Oh, don't go acting all high and mighty. You expect me to believe that you've never considering cutting school before?"_

"I haven't," Lucy answered honestly.

"You haven't what?" Santana asked. "Cut? Stop joking Q, we cut all the time." She laughed but stopped immediately after giving Lucy a good look. "Hey, you sure you're okay?" Lucy nodded, mouthing out wordless answers. "Fuckers," Santana cursed to no one in particular. "I knew you should have taken a few days off from school before coming back." She growled in frustration. "Come on, you need some time to relax."

She continued to move along but Lucy's worries had yet to be answered. "But what about class?"

Santana scoffed. "Like anyone would even dare fail us when Sue's got our back." Lucy's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  _"Don't be like that, okay. Just because you don't cut class doesn't mean you're better than us. What gives you the right to judge me anyway?"_

"But you judge me all the time," Lucy argued quietly, but not quietly enough.

"What?"

"Nothing," Lucy answered quickly. It was pointless to try to lie. She was awful at it when she had been herself and there was no reason why she'd be better at it now that she was Quinn, but the alternative was far worse. "And you know, I think you're right. Everything's been taking a bit of a toll on me recently. Maybe I could use a break." While still obviously concerned to due to her friend's odd behavior, Santana seemed content with her reply. And, if Lucy were being honest, maybe she was a bit happy with it too. "So, where are we going?"

Somehow Lucy didn't expect to regret asking that. Nor did she expect to be brought to a spa. She had never been to a spa before, nor did Lucy really want to one anyway. But she was there and had skipped class (she still couldn't believe that she had) to do so. The least she could do was to at least try to enjoy it.

She let Santana do the talking to set everything up and before long the two of them were laying down with cucumber slices over her eyes and some odd mixture used as a mask on their faces. Lucy had no idea what was in it but she had been told that it was good for her skin, not that she thought that Quinn's skin needed any improvement but if since she was going through with the spa treatment then she thought that she'd best go with it all the way. It felt nice, being pampered as she was, but that was to be expected.

Sadly, that was all Lucy knew to expect. She tried to relax but with one of her bullies inside her head and another not but a few feet away it wasn't that easy. At least that's how it was at first. The day went on for a while and Santana made sure that not a moment was wasted. It was probably during the massage that Lucy finally started to calm down, although Lucy would have preferred it if it was cute girl that giving her a massage.

" _I knew it."_  Lucy ignored her. Sure, she wasn't as open with her sexuality as her cousin was but she knew that she had nothing to be ashamed of. And she was finally starting to enjoy the day. There was no way she going to let Quinn ruin her one chance at being treated like a princess.  _"Ruin it? It's because of me that you're even being treated like this and don't you forget that."_ Please, Lucy thought, please just let me have this. She flinched as she suddenly heard a harsh grinding of teeth in her head.  _"Fine. Just consider yourself lucky that I can relax from this too."_

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Santana replied. "Didn't I say that I knew just what you needed?"

"You did."

By day's end Lucy felt quite refreshed and much to her surprise Quinn's parents seemed none the wiser to the fact that their daughter was only at school for about half an hour or so. Quinn had casually informed her afterwards about how she could probably skip the rest of the school year and still get a perfect GPA, assuming of course that didn't miss out on Cheerios' practice. As appalling as that sounded Lucy shouldn't have been too surprised, but the thought of being able to skip  _the rest_  of the school year seemed a bit much.

She headed up to Quinn's room and, after discussing it with Quinn, texted one of her friends to find out what assignments they had missed. Lucy got started on the work to her mind off things, except Quinn who made sure to critique Lucy as she did their homework.  _Their homework_ , it was weird to think of it like that but that was essentially what it was. And, unfortunately, that kind of meant that Quinn was fully within her rights to judge Lucy on her work.

But Lucy guessed that it could have been worse. At least Quinn was smart and had understandable reasons for her arguments, even if she was a bit mean about it. She carried her own weight, providing answers to problems which Lucy had had problems with. They weren't the best team by far, but their combined desire to complete their work drove them forward. And in the end, Lucy liked to think that they did far better together than they would have separately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for those of you who actually read these things, do any of you know of any good mash-ups? And I mean mash-ups where the lyrics of two (or more) songs are actually mashed-up. I've seen, technically heard, a good number of "mash-ups" where the lyrics of one song are used and the instrumental of another is used. And a lot of those actually song really good... but they're not what I'm looking for.
> 
> Anyway, I'm just hoping to find some good mash-ups. Hopefully some of you can help me :)


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy had often seen Kurt spend time with Rachel; the two of them were best friends after all. But Lucy always felt like an outsider looking in. Rachel had been nice enough to her but she couldn't quite say that she had been friends with her. And now… now Lucy was Quinn, the furthest possible thing to being Rachel's friend. And so she was still forced to watch her from afar. Besides, just because she was in Quinn's body didn't mean that Lucy wouldn't make a complete fool of herself if she tried to talk to her.

And so she watched from afar as Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Brittany ate lunch together. She didn't quite know if this was better than the alternative. Back when she was… herself, she could at least sit at that table. She'd mostly be invisible there, with cousin trying and failing to make her join in on the conversation, but she'd be there.

Lucy was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the sound of a lunch tray plopping down beside her. "You okay Q?" Santana asked as she sat down beside her. She followed her friend's line of sight before waiting for an answer. "Bet they're planning to sing some kind of tribute." She was teasing them of course, and yet her tone seemed to lack that usually came whenever she chose to tear Lucy down. "You know how they are. Besides, Treasure Trail would use just about any excuse she can to sing."

She immediately turned her head towards Santana at the use of the terribly incorrect nickname she used for Rachel. Lucy had heard it often enough and on a few occasions she had wanted to defend her crush. But Rachel never let herself be bothered by such things. Being part of Vocal Adrenaline did come with certain perks. Perhaps if Lucy had joined she wouldn't have needed her cousin, and his status as Rachel's best friend, to defend her.

"Rachel's not like that," Lucy found herself saying. "She's just trying to help out a friend."

Her words of defense for her, technically Quinn's, enemy came as quite the shock to Santana who was left speechless for a moment. "Yeah… okay. Still, girl needs to learn how to shut up. You and I both know that either one of us could out sing her any day." Since it was Santana speaking Lucy had a hard time believing that she was being completely honest and yet something inside her, likely Quinn, told her that she was.

Lucy couldn't quite fathom the possibility but then Quinn's voice did speak up.  _"Seriously, you can't really believe that Berry's the best singer in the school, can you? Santana's way better than she is."_  Unlike with Santana, Lucy could  _feel_  that what Quinn said was true or that at the very least Quinn believed it to be true. Either way Lucy was intrigued. "You're right," she lied. "You know what, we should go out and do some karaoke sometime."

The look Santana gave her was enough but of course Quinn had to speak.  _"What are you doing? Are you crazy?"_  Santana was definitely looking at her as though she was but then she laughed. "Ha, good one Q. Yeah, I got the perfect place." She shook her head as her laughter began to fade. "Good to see you acting like your old self again. We'll have you back out on practices in no time and then we'll show those glee club dorks who runs this school."

"Yeah. Yeah, we sure will," Lucy told her what she wanted to hear. She saw some movement out of the corner of her eye and casually glanced back towards Vocal Adrenaline's table. She noticed at once that her cousin was gone. Lucy quickly searched for him and found that Kurt was exiting the cafeteria. Lucy quickly excused herself. "Hey, I have to uh… grab something from my locker real quick. I'll be back in a minute."

"Um, okay. You don't want me to come with you?"

"No, no. I'll be fine," Lucy insisted. "I'll be back in a few." She quickly headed towards the nearest exit and tried to cut Kurt off, all while trying to ignore Quinn's voice.  _"What are you doing?"_  she asked. "I'm going to talk to my cousin," Lucy answered aloud since there was no one around that could hear her.  _"You can't be serious."_ And yet Quinn had to know that she was.  _"What are you going to do, huh? Tell him that you're alive and that you've stolen my body. He'll think you're… no, he'll think I'm crazy. Either that or that I'm playing some sort of sick joke."_  Lucy had considered all of that already. "I'm not stupid," she replied, albeit a bit quieter than she had spoken earlier. "But I have to talk to him," she pleaded, almost asking Quinn for permission. Quinn scoffed but chose not to push the subject further.

Lucy continued to walk and upon rounding a corner, nearly bumped into her cousin. "Quinn." He spoke the name in a tone that Lucy was quite familiar with, but to have it directed at her hurt to say the least. Quinn wouldn't have been affected. She wouldn't have let anyone affect her and so Lucy would have to do the same.

She kept her eyes trained on her cousin as she spoke his name. "Kurt." The use of his name seemed to catch him off guard and so it took him a moment to respond.

"It's been good seeing you around school again," he told her unconvincingly.

"Been good to be back. I'm sorry about your cousin." Again, Kurt was surprised.

"I uh… That's… Thank you."

Before Lucy could continue the two of them heard footstep approaching. Behind Kurt, Rachel came over. "Kurt, I lost you back there. I was worried-" She stopped mid-sentence once she noticed who was in their company. "Quinn," she greeted amicably enough even as she took a step forward to place herself between Lucy and Kurt. "I'm glad to see that you're back at school. I hope you're not trying to cause any trouble."

"Actually," Kurt interrupted before Rachel could get too ahead of herself. "Quinn had just wanted to give me her condolences."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Lucy continued off of what her cousin had said. "What happened to her,"  _or me, to be precise_ , "was tragic and it should have never happened."

"And I appreciate the sentiment." Kurt nodded and then turned his attention to his best friend. "I know that you're worried about me Rachel but I just need some time alone; some time to think." Rachel reluctantly let him go on his way with just a small hug and not a single word or argument. She watched him walk down the hallway, and once he turned a corner, turned to Lucy who had too been watching Kurt.

It was the first time ever that Lucy had a chance to be alone with Rachel… but of course they weren't truly alone, nor was Rachel fully aware of whom she was speaking to. "I'm sorry," she told her, told Quinn. "He's just been through a lot, and while Kurt can typically take care of himself Lucy's… passing has taken quite a toll on him." She turned back down the hallway he had disappeared off into. "She was a sweet girl. Didn't know her too well, but she was a sweet girl." Lucy felt her heart flutter, but then she heard Quinn make a gagging sound. "Anyway, I thought what you said was really nice and I'm thankful that you said it. And um… I guess I'll see you later."

"Right…" Lucy squeaked out. "See you later." And then Rachel was gone and Lucy was once more alone, with Quinn. She knew Quinn was judging her. Lucy could almost feel icy glare. Given their situation she was certain that she'd never feel that glare on her again. Apparently she was wrong. "I know what you're thinking." And she really did. "But you know what I'm thinking too; what I'm feeling." She could feel Quinn roll her eyes.

_"Yes, I do and… uh. Look, I don't care who you have a crush on but just remember that you're the one with a crush on Berry and not me, okay?"_

"I get it."

_"Good."_

"I guess you're rather go after someone you like?" Lucy suggested uncertainly.

 _"With you in charge of my body?"_  Insults, as much were to be expected and yet the pang of guilt that Lucy felt was not. It wasn't her own she soon figured out.  _"I'm sorry, that was mean. And I've been mean… for a long time. I know it doesn't mean much considering our situation but I do apologize for everything I've done to you."_

"I uh-"

 _"You don't have to say anything,"_  Quinn interrupted.  _"In fact, I'd prefer it if you didn't. I just want to move on and… adapt to everything. So, truce?"_

"Truce."

The two of them talked a bit, silently in their head, discussing how to proceed if this was to be their now shared life. It wasn't the proper time to detail everything of course; there would be time to do that later and in private. They still had to get back to Santana before she started worrying.  _"It's not really in her nature,"_  to overreact that is.  _"But she's just…"_

"Worried, I get it."

And it was clear that she was once they got back, or at least it felt clear. Santana hid her emotions well, part of why she was such the intimidating force that she was, and normally Lucy wouldn't have notice the crack in her armor. She wouldn't have seen how the joking smile on her face didn't quite reach her eyes or hear the slight shift in her tone. Quinn could see and thus Lucy could as well.

Lucy gave her a lame excuse to ease her worries, one that Santana accepted if only to appease her friend. It reminded her of how her cousin would act at times. He'd give her some tough love every so often but he knew her well enough to know when not to push a subject. Somehow it made sense; as different as they were, the two most popular girls in school would surround themselves with people they could trust.

Understandably, she was still uncomfortable with the concept of hanging out with Santana perhaps even more when she considered the similarities between her and Kurt. But perhaps it wasn't going to be as bad as she had first suspected. Kurt returned at some point and once more retook his seat at Vocal Adrenaline's table. He looked better than when he had left. Behind him was someone that Lucy was less happy to see.

He gave Kurt an encouraging pat on the back before taking a seat next to Rachel. He ran a hand through his stupid flowing hair before wrapping his arm around Rachel's shoulders and pulling her in close.  _"Disgusting."_  On that Lucy and Quinn could agree.  _"Also his hair isn't even that nice."_  Lucy laughed inwardly. She knew, really knew, that Quinn wasn't trying to cheer her up but she was… a bit. And that's exactly what she needed when she saw Rachel turn towards Jesse and give him a kiss right on the lips.

"Makes you sick just looking at it, doesn't it?"

 _"You could say that again."_  Lucy herself was too sick to form a verbal response herself. Beside her Santana shuddered before pushing her lunch tray aside.

"Well, I just lost my appetite."

"Me too," Lucy said quietly, shoving her tray away as well. "Why don't we get out of here?"

"I was just about to suggest that myself. Those two really need to learn to get a room."

"Yeah…" Now it was Lucy's turn to shudder.

"Sorry, that must've been a bad sight." She laughed lightly and linked arms with Lucy. "Oh, I am so sorry. I really am, but you should have seen your reaction; it was priceless." She tugged on her arm and led her out. With a sigh she turned to her and shook her head. "Still funny how those two got together in the first place, huh? Seems way too clichéd if you asked me."


End file.
